Just eat Faker
by KingdomFlyRunner
Summary: Sonic is captured by Shadow from orders by Doctor Eggman. The blue hero is so mad from how was and that he is captured he refuses to eat the food Shadow has to give him. The longer he's stubborn and stays, the more humiliation he will get from his rival, or will he actually get help from the undercover G.U.N. agent?
1. Chapter 1

Sonic huffed as he sat in the metal cell, peach armed crossed and bottom lip sticking out, meaning he was pretty much pouting. Although you shouldn't really blame him, he was captured, in an uncomfortable metal and cold cell. Not to mention he was captured by none other than Shadow! His rival! How could he let himself get beat and taken by HIM?!

Sonic ended up sighing and uncrossing his arms for his left hand to go up and hold his head, trying to calm down. It was no use to get really upset, it wouldn't help. Although, he still was mad on the inside how Shadow helped Eggman capture him. Not to mention, Eggman seemed to have made this cell specifically just for him. He tried everything and I mean EVERYTHING to get out, but nothing worked. Made the blue hero wonder a little if all cells in all the bases he destroyed were made jump to keep him locked up inside as well.

" _Oh well, why does it matter?"_ Sonic thought to himself, shrugging the thought off. A

Even though he could get that thought out of his head easy, he could still not stop thinking about how Shadow captured him.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 **Sonic just ran out of his house he lived in with his little brother, Tails. Just going for his average morning run. The day was beautiful. The sun rising, giving the land of the earth such a beautiful light. Sonic thought this would be one of those amazing days! Until a certain Ultimate Lifeform was standing at a big oak tree on top of a hill in the large green plains, Sonic's favorite stop after running everywhere.**

 **The black hedgehog's red eyes saw a familiar blue streak coming this way after a while and jumped up, hiding in the tree, unnoticed. All he had to do is wait, wait for his now worn out counterpart to come and sit under the tree.**

 **Of course, Sonic did that, all because he was completely unaware of what was in store for him. So once he sat down and rested back against the oak with a smile, closing his eyes, Shadow jumped down, right in front of him, causing emerald eyes to open back up and blink, looking into ruby, confused.**

" **Shadz?" Sonic raised an eye ridge and tilted his head to the side, calling Shadow by the little nickname he gave him. Sonic was going to ask: "What are you doing here?" but once he saw Shadow pull out some weird mask that would go around a muzzle from behind is back, he immediately knew Shadow was up to something, and he just knew that mask was supposed to be put around his muzzle, and who knows what it would do. Sonic shot up from his laying position, but since he just went for a long run around everywhere, he was a little to worn out to be fast enough to dodge Shadow's fast actions.**

 **Shadow quickly grabbed Sonic by the arm once he was up and turned Sonic around by twisting his arm to behind his back, and slapped the mask on around Sonic's muzzle with his other hand. Sonic of course fought all he could. Although since he was confused of why this was even happening, he couldn't figure out a proper plan. So all he did was use his free hand to kinda claw at Shadow's and the mask, trying to get the mask off as he wiggled around. He also tried to pull himself away with his legs, even though it was difficult. If he pulled back, he'd just bump right into Shadow, and if tried going forward, he'd be pretty much pushing himself more into the mask which was actually letting out some strange gas once it was on, and he was slowly getting sleepy from it.**

" _ **S-sleeping gas?"**_ **Sonic thought to himself as he fought to stay awake and still tried to fight Shadow, despite him getting more weak and allowing Shadow to grip his other arm.**

 **Soon enough, Sonic wasn't able to fight and was slowly going limp, eyes slowly closing.**

 **Right before he did, he felt himself fall right onto Shadow who stood sturdy and held Sonic. Soon enough Shadow felt Sonic become completely limp like a ragdoll, and saw his eyes closed. The ultimate lifeform put the mask awake and held Sonic in his arms, bridal style and skated off to Doctor Eggman's base.**

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK**_

" _That faker better remember he only got me because I just got there after a long run..."_ Sonic thought to himself once again. How he knew Eggman was the reason for that was because one, Shadow doubtfully had metal cells that earn the named of being Sonic Proof, second, Eggman actually came down after he woke up in the cell and told Sonic.

Triangular like ears soon twitched, hearing footsteps coming towards the cell. Once he saw who it was though, he narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms once again.

"Hmph, pouting faker? Very mature.." Shadow commented, holding a tray of food. Sonic looked at the food. Nothing special to look at, just a bowl of soup with a glass of water. Although he was curious. Why was Shadow bringing the food?

"Why are you the food delivery boy?" Sonic asked. Shadow just rolled his eyes from how Sonic said "food delivery boy" and went down, sliding the food into the cell from a little slot.

"Just eat, don't ask questions," Shadow simply stated

"Heh, not hungry," Sonic told Shadow, only to have his stomach go against him when it growled so loud it could have echoed.

"Sure you aren't..." Shadow said sarcastically, eyelids, halfway closed, showing he did not want to deal with this.

"Well, whatever, I'm not eating," Sonic stubbornly stated, turning his head away from Shadow, arms crossed.

Normally, Shadow wouldn't care, but before he came down to give the food, Eggman stated that shadow HAD to make sure Sonic ate, otherwise, don't come back at all, and be stuck with guard duty at Sonic's cell.

"You have to eat faker... so EAT," Shadow had a clear tone in his voice that he did not want to deal with Sonic's stubbornness.

"I'm not eating with you watching"

"I don't trust to even turn my back on you and have you pretend you ate the food"

"Why do you even care?"

"Because the doctor told me that I had to make sure you eat, otherwise I would be stuck with guarding you, even though you can't get out.."

"Teh, even though I wish you would go away, I'm still not eating!"

Shadow was getting really irritated now. Why can't this hedgehog just eat?! He growled slightly before still speaking calm to keep his composure.

"Do I need to test if it's poisoned for you?" Shadow asked, glaring at Sonic who wasn't looking at him

"Hmph, no, I know Eggy doesn't want to kill me with poison, but I'm still not eating!"

Red eyes twitched, really irritated now. He did not want to be stuck down here with this damn faker! That's when he made a decision. He was going to eat whether he liked it or not.

Sonic heard the cell open then close and turned only to jump off the bed, knowing why Shadow came in here. Even though he knew, I decided to try and ask as a joke anyway.

"Why'd you come in here? To try and feed me like I was a baby?" Sonic smirked, but the smirk disappeared when Shadow talked back.

"In fact yes, because I don't want to keep guard of a baby..." Shadow told Sonic with narrowed eyes and walked towards him.

"Well you have to catch me first!" Sonic told Shadow, immediately dashing to the other side of the cell once Shadow was about to grab him. Only pissing the hedgehog even more. Although, instead of just turning around the walk faster to him like Sonic expected, Shadow actually used the chaos emerald he had to chaos control right in front of Shadow and quickly turned him around and tightly grabbed his arms, pinning them behind his back, and pushed him into the wall.

Sonic grunted and struggled in response. It was useless though because Shadow had a tight grip, it could cut off Sonic's circulation.

"Now, you will eat hedgehog..." Shadow told Sonic darker than usual, actually making Sonic shiver.

Shadow held Sonic's arms together with only arm and dragged him to the bed that was in the cell and grabbed the sheet. Sonic was confused at first, until Shadow actually wrapped the sheet around him, and tied it tight. After that was done, Shadow grabbed Sonic and threw him on the bed and pushed him against the wall on the bed, before getting the plate, and scooped soup into the spoon and brought it to Sonic's face.

Emerald eyes glared at Shadow and the spoon and turned his head away, and kept his mouth tightly shut. Shadow growled in response and grabbed Sonic face and forcefully turned his head back and squeezed his face, allowing Sonic's mouth to open and shove the spoon into his mouth.

Sonic glared at Shadow when he went to scoop more soup into the spoon and he spit the soup Shadow just put into his mouth back at him.

He first smirked in triumph, until he sweated, nervous from Shadow glaring at him and eyes glowing a little. The hero of mobius gulped.

Shadow ended up shoving another spoonful into Sonic's mouth while he was caught off guard and before Sonic could do anything else, he covered Sonic's mouth with his hand so he had no choice, but to swallow.

Sonic knew he had no other choice, what use was to spit the soup back at Shadow's hand. He sighed on the inside, earning Shadow to remove his hand from his mouth.

" _I can just try and spit this spoonful back at hi-"_ Sonic didn't even get the chance to finish his thoughts, as Shadow shoved another spoonful into his mouth and covered his mouth, not allowing him to spit it back again, _"... or not..."_

It kept going on and on until both the soup and water was gone. Sonic did corporate more with drinking the water though, but how Sonic felt right now was even worse than how he did before. This time his rival managed to get him without him being worn out from a run and tie him up in a sheet! He also fed him!

Sonic growled slightly as Shadow untied Sonic and quickly left the cell with the empty bowl and glass. Sonic watched him walk away with a glare until he was out of sight.

Although when Shadow was completely gone and out of sight, he actually felt... lonely... despite what happened... he wished Shadow would come back. Sonic looked down and sighed before laying back on the bed and closed his eyes.

"I'm sure Tails and everyone will get me out of here sooner than you can say chilli dogs.."

XxXxX

Will I be continuing this? No idea


	2. Chapter 2

**To The Corpse (Guest): Since you are a guest, I can't reply back to your review through pm. So here is my response, it was midnight when I wrote this. It was just an idea that popped into my head and I wanted to write it and I wanted to post it to share it, see how people think. I did not write this, for just you. I understand I did mess up, I mess up when I write and I do need to improve, but like I said, I don't write stories for just one person. IF I ever do make a story from this, it would be because I wanted to, not because you demanded "write me a story". This chapter too, was also because I decided and wanted to write a little sequel to my little idea. I was trying to communicate nothing with this that was only supposed to be a little, no meaning whatsoever, ONE-SHOT just a short little ONE-SHOT. Again, the point, was just I decided to share an idea that just popped in my head of Shadow ending up forcefully feeding poor stubborn little Sonic. I just felt like I should let you know all of this because I was honestly kinda offended how you basically put write a whole damn story for you when I already have a ton in mind, and two in progress right now, but to you, I suggest you don't, because I already know you're going to leave another rude review about how I have awkward-sounding sentences and I mess up with typos and shit and demand me to fix everything or change everything just for you. If you do anyway, I'm not doing it. I don't write stuff for just one damn person like I've said before. If you leave another rude review like this, it will just be ignored. I already laugh when I looked back at your review to write this because of how stupid it actually is. Not to mention, I really hope you don't do this to other writers who could be beginning and stuff, because unless if you show you really want them to improve, you can really lower their confidence and hurt them. Sometimes it might lead to suicide. I felt like that had to be said before it possibly really did happen. If you don't like something, learn the real mature way and just ignore it instead of being a jerk and bashing.**

 **Now, for others, enjoy this little second chapter!**

XxXxX

Sonic sighed, laying on the bed in his lonely little cell. Wondering how many days he has actually been trapped here. Knowing that he had to be here for days because he was being fed in a daily fashion, along with doing what seemed to be the reason why Eggman had Shadow capture him for: Testing New Robots. Sleeping gas would spray out into Sonic's cell and knock him out, and every time he woke he was in a large empty room where Eggman's new creations would be for him to fight like he was testing him. It was pretty easy for the legendary blue one. Why Sonic was knocked out every time to be brought into the room was no doubt because Eggman didn't want to risk Sonic making a plan to escape from it.

Although, Sonic did wonder what happened to the hedgehog that brought him here in the first place. Ever since he was forcefully fed, Shadow never showed up to give him food again. It was mostly just a robot. Every time the robot did bring food he decided he'd should forget being stubborn and eat, not having a robot made by Eggman make him eat with it's metal claws.

"Shadow most likely yelled at Eggman about what happened... I did make that ultimate crybaby really upset, heh," Sonic talked to himself as he picked his ear, a slight smirk on his muzzle.

A heavy sigh was let out and he laid there, staring at the blank ceiling above him, thinking it would be in no time for him to be brought back to the room and destroy another creation. He ended up being right as the gas filled the cell once again. Sonic closed his eyes and let the gas knock him out.

 _With Shadow_

Shadow was walking down the hallway from leaving his room, still at the base, waiting for the right moment to do what he really came to Eggman to do. While he was walking, he ended up seeing a robot carrying Sonic in its mechanical hand, going the way to the "testing" room Sonic gets put in to fight. He never really watched Sonic fight like Eggman always did. What was the point?

This time however, he just had a feeling. He had a feeling that he HAD to watch. It was questionable, but Shadow's instincts never proved him wrong. So for once, he walked to the room where Eggman spent his time in to observe Sonic's battles.

The large man turned his head to see why he heard the door open and was quite surprised to see it was Shadow.

"Well Shadow, this is quite a surprise, you never have joined me to watch Sonic before, and considering how you ranted at me how you never to see the rodent before," Eggman told him, turning his seat to fully face Shadow.

"Hmph, I saw your robot carrying the faker when I left my room, and I just felt like I should come..." the ultimate lifeform crossed his arms over his chest, speaking in a calm tone

"Hm, well alright Shadow, it's about to begin..." the doctor turned his seat to watch through a window that was hidden in the large room that Sonic is always put in. Shadow stepped over and stood there, looking through.

" _Time to see why I felt I should have come to watch so much..."_ Shadow talked to himself in his mind. Red eyes watching closely as his blue counterpart woke up to see a gigantic robot fox with large nine tails and sharp teeth, large ears, glowing red eyes. If you looked close enough a large cannon could be seen in it's mouth. Shadow then glanced to his side to see Eggman pressed a button on the control panel in front of him, and leaned over to a mic that was next to the button and spoke with a toothy grin.

"What do you think of my newest creation Sonic? It is known as the Egg Nine, based off of a mythical creature called the Kyuubi, a large demon fox. Known to have massive power, able to smash mountains with its tails, and sending tidal waves crashing to the shores! Hohohohoho! And so much more!" _**(A/N: I really should feel like I should just tell it now, it's based off of the kyuubi in Naruto, I'm sorry, I'm such a big fan of Naruto too and the Kurama I couldn't resist! Now, back to the story!)**_ Eggman grinned, looking at Sonic, waiting for Sonic to be shocked or nervous, perhaps even both.

Sonic the Hedgehog was never one to give up easily though, and the blue one just flicked his nose and got into a battle stance, his classic smirk showing off. Staring up at the large mechanical beast, not afraid one bit.

"You know you gotta do more than that to get me shaking Mcnosehair!" Sonic called back, making the doctor groan in annoyance.

"Alright then, prepare yourself old friend!" Eggman yelled before pulling a lever and the Egg Nine became fully powered up and gave a large mechanical roar, a strong force behind it, actually pushing Sonic back as he fought against it to stay standing.

" _I can already tell this thing isn't playing around! Alright..."_ Sonic told himself as he was about to fly back from the force, but the Egg Nine stopped roaring just in time.

"Let's dance niney!" Sonic dashed forward at the beast, starting to run around it, but it ended up being faster than expected at it raised it's clawed mechanical hand and swiped at Sonic. Sonic quickly made sure to jump high and dodge it. The blue blur then saw out of the corner of his eye that the Egg Nine was quickly shifting and was bringing it's large hand down at Sonic.

"Uh oh!" Sonic quickly smashed down to the ground and used his boost to get out of the way. He made a mistake to run and look back to see the large hand crashing down because he ended up being smacked back by one of its powerful tails once he turned his head back.

Sonic slid across the ground, and once he saw the large teeth coming down to snap down on him, he quickly recovered and use to momentum to his advantage to shoot himself away, curling up into a ball and spindashed around the Egg Nine, hitting it with his his sharpened quills that can cut through over everything, except this time, it did work because once he was done and landed behind it, there was barely even a scratch, actually causing the blue one to blink, completely surprised.

"What-WOW!" Sonic moved fast to dodge all the large tails quickly coming down to smash him like a bug. When he tried to run out of there, the tails ended up trapping him, "... this isn't good..."

All nine smashed Sonic and left him to be seriously injured, he was struggling to even sit up by an inch, causing the ebony hedgehog that was watching everything to actually get a little worried.

" _Wait... why am I worried for the hedgehog...?"_ Shadow asked himself as he continued watching.

Sonic grunted as he managed to get up on his hands and knees and turned his head to see the Egg Nine turn around and slowly bring one of it's hands down on him and trapped him under it, crushig him and actually cutting into him with it's claws. As much as Sonic hated to yell in pain in front of his nemesis, it was too much pain he couldn't help but scream bloody murder. Amusing Doctor Eggman who chuckled and laughed at the scene.

"... Doctor... he's defeated, I think that's enough," Shadow spoke up, keeping himself in a calm composure when he secretly was actually raging on the inside from seeing Sonic hurt this way. He wished he knew why, too.

Sonic felt relief when he felt the Egg nine stop clawing him and give him relief from the crushing weight as Eggman made it stop and looked at Shadow with a questionable look.

"That's strange, I thought you would be amused by this as well, considering how much you hate the blue rat..."

"As much as I do hate him, I do not wish him to be dead..."

Eggman stared at Shadow before he turned back to the control panel, making it look like he was going to shut the kyuubi off, but he ended up quickly making the Egg Nine to open it's large mouth and the cannon in it started to charge, aiming right at the pinned and weakened hero.

When Sonic saw what was happening, his pupils shrunk. Seeing that this might actually kill him, he couldn't help but actually tear up and shut his eyes closed, turning his head away. Shaky hands clenching the ground, trying to prepare himself for it. His heart pounding.

Eggman expected Shadow to be angry at what he did, but when he turned to see the ebony hedgehog, he was gone. His eyes blinked behind his goggles and turned back to the scene in the large room, and saw Shadow actually in the Kyuubi's lance and was too late to stop him as Shadow shot a large and red chaos spear, known as his move chaos lance, into the cannon and clogged it.

"WHAT?! NO!" hands slamming down on the control panel at what Shadow has done, before seeing Shadow jumped down Sonic, quickly pulling him out from the grip the Egg Nine had on the blue one, and quickly used chaos control to get them both out, right before the powerful creation to explode.

"NOOOOOOO!" Eggman yelled as his supposed to be perfect creation was completely destroyed right in front of him, and Shadow who was supposed to be working for him actually left with Sonic, who was finally his prisoner.

The doctor cursed under his breath and got up, leaving the room and stomped his way to his camera monitors, just in time to see Shadow in the room where he keeps all his blueprints. Sonic, who was barely able to stay awake, was over Shadow's shoulder as he rolled up and grabbed the blueprints for the Egg Nine.

"Shadow... YOU TRAITOR!" Eggman yelled in fury

Even though Shadow couldn't really hear him, he saw the lifeform turn his head to the camera, and glare at him as a response, and chaos controlled out of the base, and bombs set up all over the area set off, allowing Eggman no other choice, but to get in his Eggmobile and escape, leaving all the research he gathered from Sonic's battles to be destroyed.

xXxXx

Sonic as he still struggled to stay conscious. He had no idea what was going on. He was about to be blasted and killed, next he felt himself being gently carried in strong arms.

His emerald eyes drifted around, trying to see what was around, but it his vision was too blurry. However when he looked at who was carrying him, his vision cleared a little and saw it was actually Shadow, causing him to blink in confusion.

" _He saved me...?"_ Sonic continued watching Shadow before black dots covered his vision and he fell completely limp in Shadow's arms once again, unable to stay awake anymore and how he actually felt he was safe now, to actually be in the the arms of the person who captured him because now he owes him his life. He couldn't seem to feel the pain anymore either, _"Thank you Shadow..."_

When Sonic woke up, he heard beeping and a strange beeping sound. His body felt numb, and that he was laying on something like a bed, which was exactly what it was hen he realized he was on a hospital bed and the beeping was the heart monitor. He was almost completely covered in bandages, and it was even hard for him to move because it would only hurt. He was grateful at last he was already sitting up in the bed.

Sonic looked around and noticed Shadow was asleep on the a chair next to the bed, arms slightly crossed. The blue hero was confused at first why he saw Shadow there, until he remembered he was about to die and Shadow got him out of there. No doubt, he brought him here to the hospital and wanted to stay to see if Sonic would really be okay.

" _Who knew the faker cared so much..."_ Sonic smiled as he watched his rival sleeping.

Ears twitched when he heard the door open and turned to see a nurse walked in and smiled as Sonic, bringing in a cart with food for Sonic.

"Thank you miss..."

"It's my pleasure Mr. Hedgehog," She nodded and walked out of the room. However once she was gone, Sonic realized he can't eat because he couldn't move without being in pain.

"Dammit..." Sonic cursed under his breath

"Who knew that Sonic the Hedgehog would actually say, dammit..." Sonic turned to see Shadow now awake and looking at him, "I see you're awake and well now..."

Sonic watched Shadow stand up and began walking away like he was leaving. As much as he would feel embarrassed from what he was about to request, he felt he had no other choice.

"W-wait!" Shadow stuttered as Shadow was about to open the door and leave. Luckily Shadow stopped and looked over at him.

"What is it hedgehog? I'm going to inform your friends-" Shadow was cut short from a loud growl coming from Sonic's stomach.

"Uhm... I'm hungry..." Sonic sweated as he gave a nervous smile

"Then eat, the food is right next to you"

"I can't"

"What do you mean you can't?"

"It's hard to move okay! So please help me eat!" Sonic closed his eyes as he yelled to get it out. Shadow knowing that he knew he was basically asking him to feed him. This caused silence to fall between the two rivals.

" _Oh Chaos..."_ Sonic thought as he sweated, the silence continuing. It seemed like forever until Shadow actually replied back.

"You want me to feed you... I have to feed you again..." Crimson eyes narrowed slightly, causing Sonic to sweat even more.

"U-Uhm... y-yes..." Sonic gave another nervous smile, trying to act innocent, but Shadow's glare caused that look to disappear and Sonic was left with no other choice to show Shadow how desperate he was, giving a pleading look, "... please?"

Shadow stared at the injured hero before sighing

" _Dammit Sonic..."_ Shadow thought to himself

"Fine... better not fight or tell anyone about this and how I had to feed you in that cell either!" Shadow strictly told Sonic, going over to the side of the bed where the food is, and sat down, before helping Sonic eat.

"I should be telling you not to mention that... and how you captured me.."

"Shut it or I won't feed you," Shadow told Sonic plainly giving him another spoonful, making Sonic pout.

It was silent as time went on and Shadow fed Sonic all of his food. Until something that really needed to be said was told.

"Shadow... thanks... for saving me..."

"... Just eat faker"

XxXxX

 **Okay, truth be told, I stayed up really late writing this, so no doubt I messed up, and I really should stop, but, I'm trying to get my main Sonic stories done first. So yeah, I hope you enjoyed though!**


End file.
